Live For the Moment
by Earning My Wings
Summary: Life can be put on pause for the right guy. Chapters one through six are finished the rest is on the way so is a possible ending. Feedback is always appreciated!!!
1. Default Chapter

[indicate lyrics from the song, "Standing At the Edge of the Earth" by Blessid Union of Souls of the cd, The Singles {Indicate lyrics from the song, "Angel" by Aerosmith of the cd, O,Yeah!, Big Ones, or Permanent Vacation  
  
Chapter 1 Gazing hard at the moon through her open screen-less window, Erin lost herself. Losing all sense of control she drifted into a daydream at nine o'clock at night. She dreamt of his arms wrapped around her. She thought of tomorrow night when she gets to see him. The vision of him and his beautiful face made her content. The vision made all her waiting worth while. Then she thought of actually getting to spend some time alone with him.  
  
She didn't exactly know what to expect tomorrow. All she was certain of was that she was going to see him for the first time in six months. She thought to herself about how he reminded her of the moon, so out of reach and yet you always want to reach out and touch. Or maybe a shooting star, something so special you want to catch but you can't. Then she couldn't help thinking of how they left each other last time.  
  
"Jeff please don't go! All I want is just one more hour with you." Erin pleaded.  
  
"Sweets you know I would be leaving soon. Come on lets not fight over this." Jeff argued.  
  
"But I want you to stay. I don't like fighting with you, but I miss you and you're not even gone yet!" Erin said in her whiny, pathetic voice that she knew he loved.  
  
Jeff felt like crying, but he stayed strong for her, for both of them. "I have something for you, but you can't open it until I've left. Okay?"  
  
She was on the brink of breaking down and crying. Yet somehow she found the strength in her to refrain. "Fine, but I wish I had something to give you."  
  
"All I want from you is your love," Jeff said cutting her off, "and I know I'll always have that. And you will always have mine." With that Jeff handed her a sealed envelope. "I have to go now. So come here and give me a kiss."  
  
She stepped forward into his arms. Her skin tingled when he ran his fingers gently up the side of her arms. It was then, being in his arms, Erin realized how much she missed him and was going to continue to miss him. She felt the tears forming behind her eyes, and still tried to refrain. Despite this, she reciprocated the sensual touch and her arms around him never wanting to let go.  
  
[I knew that this moment would come in time [That I'd have to let go and watch you fly [I know you're coming back [So why am I dying inside?  
  
Being in his arms, she felt so comfortable and secure like nothing could hurt her ever again. As he started to pull away from her she gripped him even tighter. He looked down at her, and tried to find some words to say but nothing came out. So he leaned in and kissed her. She immediately knew that meant goodbye.  
  
It was her turn to say goodbye before he left and she never got the chance to. She hated good-byes, but it had to be done. She said goodbye to the most important thing in her life. They kissed one final time, and he got into his car. As he started backing out of the driveway, Erin couldn't help but notice the shiny streaks of tear marks on her beloved's face. His tears showed he hated leaving almost as much as she hated him having to leave. They meant that he felt the same pain as her. Off he drove, not too fast and yet not too slow either. Certainly not out of her life Erin hoped.  
  
[Are you searching for words that you can't find? [Trying to hind you emotions but eyes don't lie [Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye  
  
After he left she opened the envelope. Inside she read: My Sweet Erin, God I hate leaving you like this but we both knew this was bound to happen. You mean so much to me. I just can't find the words. I don't even think Webster could. All I know is everyday I am without you; my love for you will grow that much stronger. I will think about you always. If you ever get lonely promise you'll call or at least think of me. If I'm out of the country I will write you and send you my love. I couldn't say goodbye to your face so I'll write it. This is probably the hardest letter I'll ever have to write. Enclosed in this letter is a ring, not an engagement ring but a promise ring. I have the other one. Promise me you'll wait for me until we can be together again. Wear the ring and whenever you get lonely look at it and think of me. I love you. I love you always and forever, Your Jeffrey  
  
Erin looked in the bottom of the envelope and drew out a ring. It was beautiful. On the top the word "promise" was inscribed on it in old English text. She looked on the inside, and the words "I Love You" was inscribed there. She remembered thinking to herself. Yes Jeff, I will wait for you. I will wait until the end of time for you.With that she placed the ring on her finger.  
  
[I'll be standing at the edge of the Earth [Hoping that someday you'll come back again [I'll be standing at the edge of the Earth [Hoping for someday, someday  
  
Chapter 2 "Erin, Earth to Erin," Amanda yelled, and then noticed Erin playing with her ring while she was looking out the window. Amanda knew she was thinking about Jeff. She kind of felt sorry for her. She thought of how much it would hurt to love someone so much and never get to see them. Amanda noticed how Erin tried to hide the tear that just fell down her cheek. Then she answered the phone because Erin was too into her daydream to have heard it. Of course it was for Erin. So once again Amanda tried to break into Erin's voyage of her mind. "Erin, Earth to Erin!!!"  
  
{I'm alone {Yeah I don't know if I can face the night {I'm in tears {And the crying that I do is for you  
  
All of a sudden Erin was pulled away from her land of fantasy and back to reality. Seeming very startled she asked Amanda what was so important that she had to cut her daydream short. Amanda informed her that she had a phone call. Amanda told her that it was a man and he had a very nice voice, but he didn't want Amanda to tell her who it was. As soon as Erin heard that she came fully back from her mind vacation. All she could think about was "I hope its Jeff!" From the bottom of her heart she did. Then she rushed the other room to get her cordless phone and anxiously turned it on. She greeted the caller with an excited "hello." As the caller began to speak, Erin listened acutely. The man on the phone spoke one word. All he said was "hi" and that's all it took. Erin immediately knew it was Jeff. She had longed to talk with him for so long.  
  
{I want your love {Let's break the walls between us {Don't make it tough I'll put away my pride {Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light  
  
"I missed hearing that sweet voice of yours." Jeff told her.  
  
"Geez Mister I don't know if you should say that, my boyfriend would get angry." Erin joked.  
  
"Well we wouldn't want to do that now would we?! Tell me, is your boyfriend strong?" Jeff said playing along.  
  
"Oh mister, you don't know my boyfriend. He's very strong and very handsome." She answered.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Mhmmm, and not only is he handsome but he is so sexy too."  
  
"I don't know, he sounds like a jerk to me."  
  
"And you would you say that?" She asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know?! What kind of a boyfriend leaves his love alone for six months. Especially on a lonely night like this!"  
  
"Well my boyfriend's love is always with me, and that's all I care about." Erin said rather fond way.  
  
"Oh. So you mean to tell me, if you could have him with you right now you wouldn't want him to be?"  
  
"No, I wish I could see him more than anything. I miss him so much."  
  
"He misses you too. He thinks you look so beautiful in that pink shirt." He said with a playful tone in his voice.  
  
"Where are you?" Erin demanded.  
  
"Not telling," Jeff said. "Will you do me a favor Sweets?"  
  
"You know I'd do anything for you."  
  
"Go check your mailbox, Babe." He requested.  
  
"Sure, okay, but I'm bringing you with me." Erin said as she carried the phone outside with her. As she opened her mailbox she didn't know what to expect for Jeff. That was one thing she loved about him, you never knew what he was going to do next. "And what exactly am I looking for?" She asked him. He remained quiet. In her mailbox she found a letter from him. As she opened it, a smile spread across her face instantaneously. Still on the phone with him she read the letter out loud and almost began to cry.  
  
{You're my angel {Come and save me tonight  
  
"Baby don't cry." pleaded Jeff.  
  
"Jeff, where are you?"  
  
"Just keep reading." He told her.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As she continued to read on, she turned the page to its back and there was a poem he wrote for her. After she was reading it, she looked down at the paper one last time and noticed all the wet spots. She didn't realize while she was reading the poem she started to cry. Just then he told her to smile. He told her that he liked it better when she smiled. He said that her smile was beautiful. She asked him if he understood how she missed him and he remained silent. Then she asked him if he felt the pain too. Again he remained silent. It wasn't until five minutes of silence was up that he told her to go back in the house.  
  
{You're my angel  
  
{Come and make it alright  
  
Again, she obeyed and went straight back to her room. As she walked in, she found Amanda still lying on her bed but this time she was holding a bouquet of red and white long-stem roses. It shocked Erin and she asked where she got the beautiful flowers from. Just then Jeff asked her if she liked them, and she could tell he was doing that cute, mischievous grin which meant he was up to something. She immediately followed the question with the answer of yes. She wondered exactly where he was, because he must be around there somewhere. She looked out her window facing her backyard, but she saw nothing through the darkness. He told her he had one more request of her that night. He asked her to go to the front door.  
  
She walked through her house and stopped in front of her front door. Then she took a deep breath and opened it slowly. She was expecting him to be there with his muscular arms open wide waiting to embrace her. She could almost see his green hair, beautiful eyes and lips in front of her. But when she looked out her screen door nothing was there. No car, nothing out of the ordinary, just her front yard the way it always was. She was shocking and so certain he would have been standing there. She started to cry again not even realizing the phone was still in her hand. Still crying she opened the screen door and went outside to look around. Again she saw nothing, just her normal front yard.  
  
{You're my angel  
  
{Come and save me tonight  
  
Then she lost her control. She started balling. Then she realized she still had the phone in her hands, and she lifted it to her face. She said goodbye, and didn't even wait to hear another sound on the other end.  
  
{Don't know what I'm going to do {About this feeling inside {Yes its true {Loneliness took me for a ride  
  
She ran back in the house. She started screaming for Amanda, and Amanda came running to her side. Amanda had no idea what happened so she was asking Erin what happened. Erin could not stop crying, so Amanda told her she needed to go in her room and lay down. Erin started to calm down and started to head down the hallway to her room. Amanda opened her door for her, and Erin peered into her room.  
  
{Without your love {I'm nothing but a beggar {Without your love {I'm a dog without a bone {What can I do {I'm sleeping in this bed alone  
  
Chapter 4  
  
There he was standing in front of her bed. It startled Erin so much she dropped the phone and didn't bother to pick back up. She stopped crying though. She walked up to him slowly, and stopped just before touching toe to toe with him. He looked down, smiled at her, and placed his hands gently around her neck. With his thumbs, he wiped the tears off her face.  
  
{You're the reason I live {You're the reason I die {You're the reason I give when I break down and cry {Don't need no reason why  
  
She looked him straight in the eyes and said "You asshole!" He just kind of grinned at her not realizing how intense her sincerity was. Not even considering that Amanda was in the room, Erin pulled Jeff down to where she could reach and immediately started to kiss him passionately. She ended up pushing backwards causing him to trip on to her bed. She continued to kiss him until she remembered about Amanda a few minutes later.  
  
Jeff was so surprised by the welcome he just received that he just said, "Well I missed you too." He enclosed Erin in his arms and she did not even try to move. He felt kind of embarrassed by the scene in front of Amanda. But he shook it off because he realized she left the room when it happened.  
  
Erin got off her bed and introduced Jeff to Amanda. She introduced Amanda as "the friend who didn't believe her". Jeff told Amanda he had something for her. Jeff started telling Amanda about how Erin talked about how much she loved Christian. Then he pulled out something out of the bag he had with him, and handed it to Amanda. It was an autographed eight by ten of Christian and it read "To Amanda, my number one fan. I'll love you always. Christian." Amanda started screaming with joy, and then she hugged Jeff and Erin.  
  
"I have something for you too." Jeff said to Erin with beautiful smile as he pulled out a long, thin velvet case. Erin's face lit up as he pulled it out. She took it from his hands and stared at it for a moment. "While aren't you going to open it?" She looked up at him, and smiled. She opened the tiny box delicately. The necklace inside took her breath away, and for once in a long time she was speechless. He had the necklace custom designed. It was a Hardy Boyz logo inside a heart. The logo was outlined with peridots, which were both of their birthstones and the heart was outlined with rubies.  
  
"Oh Jeff, I'm speechless. It's beautiful." Erin said gazing at the necklace.  
  
"It would be even more beautiful around your neck," he said taking the necklace out of the case. He came closer to her and placed it around her neck. He brought his lips almost to the point of touching her ear and whispered "I love you" in her ear. Then he leaned in and kissed her neck with his luscious, seductive lips. After he leaned backwards and said, "happy birthday." 


	2. Happy Birthday

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
She was so absorbed with being able to see Jeff that she didn't even realize tomorrow was her birthday. She didn't even remember her birthday. What could be a better birthday gift then your parents being out of town, your best friend is staying with you, and the man you love just drove three thousand miles to be with you on your birthday. Not only that but he brought a beautiful gift with him.  
  
"Jeff, I love you too." She whispered back to him. She got lost in his arms, in his words, and in his kiss. Everything feels right when they are together, and she hoped it would never end. At that moment she didn't care about anything else. The world could be coming to an end, but she wouldn't care she had her Jeff. For the first time that night everything was perfect.  
  
Although all was right, she still wondered how he got everything done. So she asked him. So he told her his devious plan to surprise her for her birthday. He told her that while she was at the mailbox receiving his letter, he was in he backyard throwing the roses through her open screen- less window into Amanda. Then he ran back around to the front of the yard in time to see her holding the poem and start crying. He stood there and watched her cry, Jeff told Erin that he wanted to die for making her cry. So that's when he sent her back inside to see the roses. As soon as she shut the door he ran back to her backyard and then waited outside her window, he said even sometimes he got brave and looked directly in it. He said he thought without a doubt she saw him when she looked out the window, he told her she was looking right at him. He just had to see her reaction to his surprise.  
  
As he told her the rest of his little birthday present plan she began to get confused. So he ended up just stopping. He even began to confuse himself. She thought of how he kept running back and forth for her and she thought that was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. No one had ever gone through so much trouble just for her. She felt like the only thing important in his life. It was the best feeling in the world.  
  
"Wow, you were a busy boy now weren't you?!" she said still astonished. "You didn't have to do all this. A simple phone call would have done it. I would have just had to wait one more night to see you. I've had to wait six months, I think I could wait one more night. It would be hard, considering how I've been zoning out thinking about you but I'm pretty sure I could do it. It was getting pretty bad though. Ask Amanda!"  
  
"Yeah it was! She could not stop talking about you and how you two were going to go off together later in the night. She kept telling me how I wouldn't be able to find you two for at least two hours. Yeah it was really bad." Amanda added just to embarrass Erin.  
  
Jeff looked at Erin with a face that didn't need words. He was giving her his "Oh is that a fact" face. She felt his glare and began to blush. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by what Amanda had said, but she admitted to it. She wasn't going to deny how much she really wanted to spend the night with him. He could even give me a better birthday gift she thought to herself, or better yet I could give him something in return. Amanda noticed the face Jeff was sending Erin so she got up to get herself a drink.  
  
For the moment she decided she would just sit there looking at him innocently. She put the sweetest smile she could on her face and looked into his eyes. It was those eyes, those sweet, beautiful, sexy eyes that seemed to be seducing her with their glare. One moment she had her mind together then she glanced in those eyes and seemed to get lost. Lost in her emotions, she was found by Jeff's lips kissing her neck soothing her. It was almost like he had a sixth sense indicating when she was most vulnerable, and he always acted upon it. He always knew exactly what to do to make her melt.  
  
She returned from her voyage through her emotions and immediately stood up and walked away from him. She knew she wanted things to get more serious, but she didn't know if she was ready. She was wondering how giving Jeff her virginity might change their relationship or him. She was mostly afraid of their relationship turning into one of those relationships where all that mattered is sex. She didn't honestly believe it would effect Jeff, but she still needed a little more time to think it over.  
  
She looked at Jeff from across the room and asked him if he loved her. He motioned for her to come to him and sit on his lap. She acted on the motion and was soon on top of him straddling him. Then she thought, "what am I doing? It's those damn eyes, and Amanda's even here. Sure she's not in the room but she's still here. This is wrong." She stopped, pulled Jeff's shirt down where it had originated and Jeff sat up. He looked at her and instinctually understood just by looking in her eyes.  
  
"Later tonight will pick up where we left off," Erin said with a playful smile.  
  
Jeff questioned, "Are you sure? I don't want to force you. Take your time. You know I'll always wait for you."  
  
"Just wait till later baby." she replied with a kiss and got off him. 


	3. Anticipation

Chapter 6  
  
Later that night.  
  
Luckily for Jeff and Erin, Amanda decided to sleep in the spare bedroom. That meant the eager couple could finally have their big night. They both knew what was going to happen tonight. Erin had made him wait two and a half years and brought him this far. Tonight all the wait was finally going to pay off. After all, good things come to those who wait.  
  
She had pictured her first time perfectly. She did not want to give herself up to a man until she was absolutely positive it was something special. She felt in every aspect that Jeff was going to be the one. She knew from the first time they met he was something to hold onto, he was something special. Not seeing him, except on television, had really played a large role on her decision. She knew she was ready, and wanted it perhaps more than him. Jeff was always compassionate about her feelings and he understood her reasonable emotions. She felt the energy in the air, not sexual energy, but the energy of two bodies longing to be touched. He always joked with her about being his shiny, red, forbidden apple in the Garden of Eden. Tonight, she thought to herself, he is going to take a bite out of that delicious apple with his sexy, seductive lips and not care if it is forbidden.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Meanwhile Jeff was in her bedroom lighting candles. Waiting for Erin to get ready for him was like waiting an eternity. After making him wait almost three years, he convinced himself he could wait a few more minutes. He thought to himself.Its really going to happen. He was finally going to make love to the first woman he had ever truly loved. He always respected her decision not to have sex and to wait. He always made sure he never pushed or forced her to do anything that she did not want to do. He was actually kind of proud of that fact. He had not been happier in his life and the feeling of fulfillment overcame him. He was even happier than when he and Matt won the tag team championship belts for the first time. As he continued to think something plagued him. Their relationship did not need sex, no matter how much he wanted it, it was perfect the way it was. Sex will only be the frosting on the cake, not the cake itself. She meant too much to him to allow their relationship to turn into a porno movie.  
  
He began to get impatient, but remained in control. How much longer is she going to make me wait, he thought? He began to get aggravated and could not stay in one spot in her room. He could not remain comfortable because of his eagerness. He decided to sit on her bed and clear off all the stuffed bears and little gifts he had given her over the years. He was amazed to see how she kept it all and how much it accumulated.  
  
As the door swung open slowly he stood up to greet his beautiful beloved and waited to hold her in his arms on the night that seem most promising. 


End file.
